The World has Gone Insane!
by PharaohAtemu'sGirl
Summary: Yugi and his friends have gone insane! All except Joey. Marik and Ishizu also are still sane, for now. Will Joey be able to keep his sanity? And who is Marik's new friend?
1. Cross dress

The World has Gone Insane!

I decided to make a fan fiction about the Yugioh characters going a bit crazy. Hope you like it. Please read and review. And I don't own Yugioh.

Day 1: Cross Dress

" Yugi, what in the hell are you wearing?" Joey asked Yugi one a nice Monday morning.

"Do you like it? Tea lent it to me," Yugi replied.

'Weird. Very weird.' Joey thinks to himself. It didn't end there, either. People were stopping and staring at Yugi. And to make matters worse, when they met their friends, Tea was wearing guy clothes and Tristan was wearing a pink dress ( with high heels)! ' What the hell is going on?' Joey wondered, 'They are all mad!'

" Why are you cross dressing?!" Joey demanded.

" A Cause we felt like it. You should try it." Tristan responds.

A couple of hours later….

' I think they've lost their minds. They've lost their minds.' Joey again thought to himself. They walked around town, went to the mall for awhile, ran into Mai, she had also cross dressed, they talked for a bit, and went to Yugi's place and found Yugi's grandpa dancing like a ballerina; also wearing ballerina clothes. Joey almost ran from the room, but he forced himself to stay put. Worst of all, when Joey was going home, his sister, Serenity, was running around town completely naked!

' Okay, all my friends have gone insane, now my little sister has also gone insane. What else could happen today?' Joey thought. People were starting to look at Serenity funny. The boys were really staring. Then Joey went up to his little sister and convinced her to go with him. Back at Joey's place, he made his sister put on some clothes and asked her why she was wearing nothing at all and running around town. She just says she didn't feel like wearing clothes today.

Joey says" Everyone is going insane. Yugi was wearing a short skirt and shirt of Tea's, Tristan was wearing a pink dress and heels, and Bakura was wearing a short skirt and girl shirt. What is going on here? Why is everyone cross dressing?"

" C'mon, everyone is doing it. They are all wearing odd clothes, some are cross dressing. Why don't you try?" Serenity says in response.

" Maybe, but right now I'm going to bed. Early." Joey says.

That's all for now. Please read and review, tell me how you like it so far. Tell me if I need improvements.

PharaohAtemusGirl


	2. Why the Hell are You Wearing a Swimsuit ...

Why the Hell are You Wearing a Swimsuit in the Middle of a Blizzard?

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: Now a blizzard hits and Yugi and them are wearing swimsuits out side. Actually, the blizzard stopped, just snow now.

Yugi: Why are we wearing swimsuits in the middle of a blizzard?

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: You just are! I 'm the author, I decide what happens! Now be quiet. Oh, ya. Some of the boys are still cross dressing. I don't own Yugioh.

Day 2: Why the Hell are You Wearing a Swimsuit in the Middle of a Blizzard?! ( not really a blizzard, just snow and cold)

The next day Joey woke up and found there had been a blizzard ( Serenity told him). Joey showered, got dressed, and went to go find Yugi.

' Hopefully he isn't wearing that short skirt and shirt of Tea's.' Joey thought.

Even worse. Yugi was running around in a girl's bikini! Joey almost had a heart attack.

" Yugi! What the hell are you doing , wearing a girl's swimsuit when it's below zero?! And WHY are you even wearing a swimsuit anyways?", Joey questioned.

" I don't know, I felt like it I guess," Yugi replies. Yugi was wearing a girl's bikini and it was green and girly ( at least it's not pink. I hate Pink. Sorry all pink lovers!). Then they met Tristan who was wearing a pink bikini. And Tea shows up a second later.

" What do you think of my swimsuit?" Asks Tristan.

" Umm, it's really….hot?" Joey kinda replies, too creeped out by now.

" I like it!" exclaims Tea. ( she would.) " It's just so you."

" Yeah. I kinda thought that myself." Tristan said " let's go find Mai and Bakura.

Later….

They found them, and they were also crossed dressed. Bakura was wearing a blue bikini, and Mai had on a boys tank top, and boys swimming shorts with flames on them. Joey again almost has a heart attack.

" Hello. Nice day for a swimsuits." Bakura says.

" Yeah, it's so nice out. Joey, why are you wearing warm clothes?" Mai says.

" Cause' it's 50 below zero outside. Aren't you people cold by now?" Joey says.

"No. not really. And it's not cold to us. It's really quite warm." Bakura replies.

" Hey Joey!"

Joey looks over and sees Serenity running over to him. She was also wearing a boy's tank top, probably Joey's, and his swimming shorts.

" Let's go to the beach." Serenity says.

"Nah, it's too cold. Maybe another day." Joey responds.

They leave and go elsewhere. Then, they found Seto. And he was wearing……

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: Okay, I'll end it here.

Yugi: You said some boys were still cross dressing. Actually, all of em' were.

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: Joey wasn't. So not all of the boys were.

Seto: Don't you dare make me wear anything stupid.

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: Listen. I'll make you wear what I want. And you can't stop me!

Seto starts growling.

Mokuba: Please read and review!


	3. Now You Find what Seto Is Wearing!

Now You Find Out what Seto Is Wearing!

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: Well now we find out what Seto is wearing!

Seto: Better not be stupid or embarrassing.

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: I don't own Yugioh.

Day 2: Now You Find Out what Seto is Wearing!

Seto was wearing… ( drum roll) only a mere G-string! ( and walking a Chihuahua wearing a g-string made for Chihuahuas.)

Joey faints.

" Wow. Umm, Seto, why are you wearing a G-string?" Tea asks.

" Cause I felt like it. Got a problem?" Seto replies.

" No. Cute dog. What's it's name?" Tea asks.

" His name is Sebastian. He belongs to Mokuba. He said I could take him for a walk." Seto responds. ( you know when he's going insane to start walking around when's he SO busy.)

People were stopping and staring at Seto. Some old ladies asked if the Chihuahua was his. Then, Mokuba suddenly appears running around, on a sugar high, with only a piece of cloth around his waist. Joey finally wakes up and sees Mokuba and thinks ' this has been quite a day.

" Oh great. Now HE'S on a sugar high. First all the hired help, then this dog and neighbors, now Mokuba. What next?" Says Seto. Any how, they go back to Yugi's place and see Yugi's grandpa was still the ballerina. He was jumping around, twirling, you name it.

" Is your grandpa always this way?" Seto asks.

" No, I still don't know why he took up ballet. Just bored probably." Yugi says. Yugi's grandpa stops twirling and asks

" Why is that dog wearing a g-string? And why is Seto wearing one?"

Joey said " The world has gone insane and hell froze over."

" Yeah, that sounds right. For once in your life, you are right, mutt face." Seto says.

" Hey, I'm not the one wearing the g-string and walking a dog who's wearing a g-string, so watch it." Joey responds.

" That makes no sense. Any how, why am I here, anyway? I have no reason to be here. See Ya. C'mon, Mokuba." Seto leaves, taking Mokuba and Sebastian with him. Then, Duke walks in, wearing a two piece swimsuit as well. ( it had dice print on it.)

" Yo, what's up?" Duke says.

" ………nothing?" Joey says.

" yeah, you just missed kaiba. He was wearing a G-string and so was Mokuba's dog. It was really funny." Tea says.

"y ea, I got a picture of him too. Here." yugi hands over a picture of Seto. Duke starts laughing.

" Man, he's lost it."

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: I'll end it here.

Seto: This is so embarrassing.

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: Mokuba gave me the idea.

Seto: Mokuba…

Mokuba: See Ya! (runs away)

Seto: come back here! ( leaves to get Mokuba.)

Bakura: can I say it? Can I can I can I Please! I've always wanted to say it!

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: All right. Say it.

Bakura: Okay! Please read and review!


	4. Here Comes Marik! and Ishizu too!

Here Comes Marik!( and Ishizu too)

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: Marik shows up. Ishizu also comes with Marik and he brought a friend.

Yugi: she does not own Yugioh!

Day 3: Here Comes Marik!

Joey wakes up the next morning and decides to go for a walk. While walking he wonders if everyone had gone back to normal. ( we'll leave him alone to ponder that thought.)

" Well, here we are again. Japan." Marik says to his sister, Ishizu.

" yeah, it's been a while. Too bad Odion couldn't be here." Ishizu replies.

" Let's go walk around for awhile." Marik suggests.

" Sure."

They leave and walk around town looking for something to do.

Joey wonders about everyone being sane when he sees Marik walking around. ' what is he doing here? Oh well. People can go wherever they want, I guess.' Joey thinks. He goes up to them to talk.

" Yo! Ishtar!" Joey yells.

Marik looks over and sees Joey and walks over to him. Ishizu follows.

"it's been a while." Marik says.

"yeah, it's nice to see some one sane." Joey says.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Marik demands.

" Well, Yugi and them have all gone insane. On Monday they cross dressed, on Tuesday they wore swimsuits right after it snowed, still cross dressed, Yugi's grandpa did ballet in ballerina clothes, and worst of all, Kaiba wore a g-string and walked his brother's dog and the dog was wearing a g-string!" Joey stopped and started panting heavy.( you know when you talk too fast and stop to pant, that's what Joey did, just thought you ought to know.)

" Whoa, way weird. So, they went insane?" Marik says.

" That's what he said, Marik." Ishizu responds.

" That was a mouth full. Who are you?"

Joey looked and seen a girl with black hair, silver tipped, red eyes, incredibly pale skin, and wearing all black.

" This is Dusk Shadow, Joey. And Dusk, this is Joey." Marik said.

" Oh, are you Yugi's friend?" Dusk asks.

" Yeah." Joey replies.

"Way cool. Marik told me a few things about Yugi and you. So, you say all your friends are insane? Way cool." Dusk says.

" Oh ya, and Dusk is from Australia, just so you know. She sometimes says things that I don't get. It's part of her Aussie slang." Marik said.

" I would like to meet your friends, Joey. Let's go meet them." Dusk suggests.

"If you really want to," Joey says, " If they are still insane, don't say I didn't warn you."

" Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Ishizu says.

" Sure." everyone says at the same time.

" as long as it's non-meat." Marik said.

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: I'll end it here. I can never make a chapter long enough.

Marik: finally, I show up.

Joey: is everyone still insane?

Mokuba: probably.

Pharaoh Atemu's Girl: I wonder what should happen next…

Marik: Please review.


End file.
